


Ritual Small Talk

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite is a good diplomat on the Moon. Sailor Pluto is rather annoyed that she now finds him a nice person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Are you not enjoying the party, my lady?"

 _Not in the least,_ she thought. "Through no fault of the gracious host's. I am simply of a solitary disposition."

"Then I will not ask you to measure that against politeness by asking you for a dance. I simply wondered if you might like a drink."

"You are gracious, my lord Kunzite." She realized her slips at his look. "I heard the heralds announce you. It is a rare day there is a delegation from Earth on the Moon."

"Then you have me at an advantage, my lady."

 _Yes I invariably do._ "I am the formal attaché of Pluto to the Moon Kingdom," the princess said as the minimal introduction.

He opened his mouth then closed it.

"You see my problem." _The urge to mention you're going to betray your prince is almost overwhelming._

"I resolve not to ask. I may be a barbarian from Earth but I know that Sailor Pluto is no common diviner, my lady."

"I appreciate your courtesy, my lord." _And I'd be able to revel in it if it didn't make me want to warn you of anything even more._

"But I can see my presence is still making you uncomfortable. Please excuse me."

Despite her better judgment and the pain his presence was causing her, she found herself saying, "I mean not to offend, my lord. You are welcome here. Do not take your leave on my account."

He looked surprised but settled back against her wall. "Then I will not."


End file.
